For the Record
by paulmcuk
Summary: Two best friends and sporting rivals put their friendship to the test when a visit to the Sports Night studio, and an encounter with a certain Associate Producer, prompts them to extend their rivalry beyond the playing field.


THURSDAY: 9.00am  
  
"Both of them?" asked Isaac.  
  
"Both of them" confirmed Dana.  
  
"Now let me just make sure I understand you correctly. What you, Dana Whitacker, are telling me, Isaac Jaffe, is that you, the aforementioned Dana Whitacker, have got Brian Scholls and Macey Hiller coming in here, to our studio, to do an exclusive joint interview the day before one of them is going to enter the record books?"  
  
"That about sums it up, yes."  
  
"Well that confirms it. I am a genius."  
  
"You're a genius? I got the exclusive."  
  
"Yes. But who hired you?"  
  
"You are a genius."  
  
"Thank you. You're no slouch yourself."  
  
"You're too kind."  
  
"How did you do it?"  
  
"It wasn't easy."  
  
"I bet. How did you do it?"  
  
"It took a lot of work."  
  
"I'm sure it did. How did you do it?"  
  
"I mean. Have you any idea how hard it is to get two busy athletes to appear together on the eve of their biggest confrontation?"  
  
"Dana, how did you do it?"  
  
"My grandma."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My grandma."  
  
"Would you care to elucidate."  
  
"Well you know Brian and Macey grew up together?"  
  
"Sure. Everybody knows the story. Two young boys growing up in Perrivale, Wisconsin. Best friends and deadly rivals from little league to major league. Its a modern day fairy tale."  
  
"Well my grandma lives in Perrivale and she has these coffee mornings."  
  
"I think I'm starting to get the picture."  
  
"Two of her friends at these coffee mornings are Miriam Scholls and Nancy Hiller. They're both so proud of their grandsons."  
  
"I can't decide whether you're brilliant or just very lucky."  
  
THURSDAY NIGHT SHOW: CLOSING SEGMENT  
  
"And be sure and tune in tomorrow for our exclusive interview with Brian Scholls of the Red Sox and Macey Hiller of the Yankees. One of whom is almost certain to break the record for the number of strike-outs in a regular season when the two teams meet in the last game of the season on Saturday. They'll  
  
be talking about the game, and that record, live in the studio."  
  
"Did you say both of them Dan?"  
  
"I said both of them Casey."  
  
"Did you say exclusive Dan?"  
  
"I said exclusive Casey."  
  
"Did you say placebo Dan?"  
  
"I did not say placebo Casey."  
  
"Did you say tomorrow Dan?"  
  
"Yes Casey I said tomorrow. How simple do you want this?"  
  
"I think I've got it. Brian Scholls, Macey Hiller, live and exclusive tomorrow night, only on Sports Night. We'll see you then."  
  
FRIDAY: 6.00pm  
  
"Already? But they're two hours early." Dana was in conversation with the reception desk.  
  
"No I don't want you to send them away! I'll send someone down." She put the phone down and poked her head out of her office.  
  
"Natalie" she yelled. "Scholls and Hiller are downstairs."  
  
"Already? But they're two hours early."  
  
"You don't say? Bring them up and take them to the hospitality suite."  
  
Natalie stood up and saluted smartly. "Yes Sir-Ma'am!" she barked and marched off towards the lifts.  
  
When she arrived at the reception desk she found the two men chatting amiably. She'd seen them before of course, but in the flesh she had to admit that they looked good. Tall, handsome, well-dressed. The sort of guys you could take home to mom. Except, Natalie thought, mom might just try to steal them away. Ceasing her musings she went over to greet them.  
  
"Hi, I'm Natalie Hurley, senior associate producer on Sports Night." She shook hands with the two men who needlessly introduced themselves.  
  
"We weren't expecting you for a couple of hours."  
  
"Sorry about that" said Macey. "We always get kinda restless before a big match so we decided we might as well come over."  
  
"We could always go away again" offered Brian.  
  
"No no, that's fine" said Natalie quickly. "No problem at all. If you would  
  
like to follow me I'll take you up."  
  
The men followed her up to the studio and she led them to the hospitality suite. "Dana will be in to speak to you in a little while. In the meantime..." she said indicating a small table on which stood some water, orange juice and a plate of cookies "... please help yourselves to our extensive range of drinks and snacks."  
  
"Thank you very much...er, Natalie was it?" said Macey.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What...." he began but was cut short by Brian.  
  
"What a beautiful name" he said ignoring the dirty look he got from his friend.  
  
"Thanks" said Natalie with a smile. "I've had it a while now."  
  
"Witty as well as beautiful" said Macey.  
  
"You don't have to flatter me you know. I have to be nice to you, its my job."  
  
"I wasn't..." began Macey.  
  
"Oh he can't help it can you Macey?" said Brian. "He just has to flirt with  
  
every woman he sees."  
  
"No I..."  
  
"Its ok" said Natalie, "I know the type. Now is there anything you want?"  
  
"Well" said Brian, "I've been in so many TV studios but I've never really looked around. I'd really appreciate if you could show me how everything works."  
  
"Sure, no problem. We've got plenty of time."  
  
"Me too" said Macey.  
  
"Ok, I'll come back in a little while and give you the grand tour."  
  
"Can't wait"/"I'll look forward to it" came the simultaneous responses.  
  
After Natalie had left Macey turned on Brian angrily. "Just what do you think you're doing?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"I saw her first."  
  
"You did not."  
  
"Well I made the first move."  
  
"What? Thank you very much...er, Natalie was it? You call that a first move?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Well I don't."  
  
"Bullshit. It was a perfectly legitimate first move and you know it. Any reasonable interpretation of the rules of first moves would show that that was, in fact, a first move."  
  
"Well even if it was a first move, and I do not concede that point, there is nothing to say that I can't make a first move of my own."  
  
"What about honour? What about friendship? What about respecting another man's territory?"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"She's mine."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"God you always do this."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Try to steal my women."  
  
"I do not."  
  
"You do."  
  
"Name one example."  
  
"Claire Carter."  
  
"Claire Carter? We were eight years old for Christ's sake!"  
  
"Age has nothing to do with it."  
  
"I think it does. The most intimate contact I had with Claire Carter was when I borrowed her crayons."  
  
"The principle is the same. You moving in on my territory."  
  
"Natalie is not your territory."  
  
"I say she is."  
  
"Well let me tell you something. Before this night is through, I am going to borrow Natalie's crayons."  
  
"You bastard."  
  
"Damn right."  
  
"Well don't be so sure of yourself. I've come a long way since Claire Carter and if Natalie lends anyone her crayons I'm going to make sure that it's me."  
  
"Well let the best man win."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Watching and listening to all this through the open door of the hospitality  
  
room were Casey and Dan.  
  
"Did you get all that?" asked Casey.  
  
"Sure did."  
  
"I think our two sporting heros have taken a shine to our little Natalie."  
  
"I think you might be right."  
  
"I think such feelings should be encouraged don't you?"  
  
"Oh of course. After all, where would the world be without love?"  
  
"Absolutely. But what about Jeremy?"  
  
"Jeremy is out doing another of his features on unusual sporting events."  
  
"What is it this time?"  
  
"The world Conkers championships."  
  
"The world what championships?"  
  
"Conkers."  
  
"Conkers?"  
  
"Conkers."  
  
"Ok I give up. What the hell is Conkers?"  
  
"Well you get these nuts from a Horse Chestnut tree. They're your conkers."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Then you thread a piece of string through them."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Then you hit each others conkers till one of them breaks."  
  
"And there's a world championship for that?"  
  
"Apparently."  
  
"And Jeremy's gone to do a feature on it?"  
  
"Yes indeed."  
  
"He gets all the big stories."  
  
"Don't knock it. It leaves the field clear for our two Romeos to do battle for the hand of the fair Juliet."  
  
"Ok. I'll take Brian, you take Macey."  
  
Dan entered the hospitality suite, introduced himself, and took Macey Hiller away with him on the pretext of doing a run through of topics to be covered  
  
in the interview. As they were leaving Casey entered. Dan made the introductions.  
  
"Macey, Casey. Casey, Macey."  
  
"I bet you've been just dying to say that" said Casey.  
  
"All day long."  
  
"Are you taking Macey for a subject area run through?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Ok, I'll do the same with Brian and then we can get together and thrash out the questions.".  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
When they were alone with their respective stars, Dan and Casey made a pretence of going the topics for the interview. Totally unrequired. There were only two subjects:-  
  
1. The record.  
  
2. How they had managed to stay friends all these years while being rivals on the field and playing for rival sides.  
  
As they had expected, when the opportunity arose, the baseball players switched the conversation to a certain associate producer.  
  
"Hey Dan." "Hey Casey."  
  
"Yeah." "Yeah."  
  
"You know Natalie?" "You know Natalie?"  
  
"Natalie? Sure I know her." "Natalie? Sure I know her."  
  
"Is she er, you know, seeing anybody." "Is she er, seeing anybody?"  
  
"Not right now." "No, she's young, free and single."  
  
"That's good." "Right. Good."  
  
"Why? Are you interested?" "Caught your eye did she?"  
  
"Maybe." "You could say that."  
  
"Well I say go for it." "Go for it man."  
  
"I will." "I will."  
  
"This should be fun" said Casey as he and Dan observed the two athletes from a distance after they had deposited them back in the hospitality suite..  
  
"Absolutely" agreed Dan.  
  
There followed a long pause that was finally broken by Dan, sounding slightly pensive.  
  
"Casey?"  
  
"Dan?"  
  
"What happens if Natalie says yes?"  
  
"She won't."  
  
"But what if she does."  
  
"She won't."  
  
"Why not? They're rich, famous, handsome and kind to their mothers. Why wouldn't she say yes to one of them?"  
  
"Because she's got Jerem.... Ok I see your point."  
  
"You realise if she says yes then we will be responsible for breaking Natalie and Jeremy up."  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"How not exactly?"  
  
"Well if Natalie is truly happy in, and committed to, her relationship with  
  
Jeremy then she will spurn the advances of Hiller and Scholls."  
  
"And if she doesn't spurn their advances."  
  
"Then she clearly wasn't truly happy in, or committed to, her relationship with Jeremy and we would merely have accelerated a process that was inevitable anyway."  
  
"It would still be our fault."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Jeremy would never forgive us."  
  
"There would be nothing for him to forgive us for."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"We wouldn't tell him it was us."  
  
"I wish I had your lack of scruples."  
  
"It does make for a clearer thought process."  
  
"Ok boys, are you ready for your tour?"  
  
The two men leapt up as if their chairs were on fire as Natalie entered.  
  
"Sure"/"You bet" they said.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
"Anywhere."/"Anywhere." They glared at each other.  
  
Natalie laughed. "Were you two separated at birth or something?"  
  
"If we were he'd be much better looking" quipped Macey.  
  
They set off on the tour with Natalie showing them everything that anyone could want to know, as well as a few things most people probably wouldn't want to know. She showed them make-up, wardrobe, editing and, of course, the studio floor. At another time both men would probaly have found it quite interesting but neither were really paying much attention. Each man's mind was focussed on three tasks:-  
  
1. Watching Natalie.  
  
2. Looking for any opportunity to make a move on her.  
  
3. Watching his opponent to make sure he didn't get a chance to make a move  
  
on her.  
  
Eventually the tour arrived at the production gallery.  
  
"This is where I do my thing" she told the two men.  
  
"Which is your chair?" asked Brian.  
  
"The one at the end."  
  
"May I sit on it?"  
  
"If you really feel the need."  
  
Brian did feel the need and he looked absurdly happy as he perched himself on Natalie's seat.  
  
Natalie was about to start explaining the various bits of equipment when she noticed that Macey looked a little uncomfortable. "Are you ok?" she said.  
  
"Where's the mens room?" he asked.  
  
"Through the door, down the hall, on the left."  
  
"Thanks, I..." he stopped and looked at Brian. There was no way he was going to leave him alone with Natalie. "I'll go later" he said.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We'll wait right here for you" said Brian with a smirk.  
  
"No. I'm fine" replied Macey through clenched teeth.  
  
At that point a technician looked through from the studio floor. "Natalie? Could you come and check on this new camera angle?"  
  
"Be right over" she replied. "Sorry about this" she said to the two men, "this place can't function without me. I'll be back in a minute.".  
  
Macey waited till she was out of the way then broke his own college sprint record on his way to the mens room.  
  
Natalie didn't take long checking out the camera angle and soon returned to  
  
Brian who was enjoying himself spinning round in her chair.  
  
"Having fun?" she enquired.  
  
"Sorry" said Brian looking sheepish. "I can never resist swivel chairs."  
  
"I know" she laughed, "I do it myself when I'm alone." She looked around and noticed a distinct lack of Macey. "Decided to go after all did he?" she asked.  
  
"Yes" replied Brian. "And actually, while he's gone, I'd just like to...."  
  
CRASH  
  
The door flew open and Macey came hurtling back into the room. He virtually  
  
slid home, coming to a halt by Natalie and Brian. "Did I miss anything?" he  
  
asked.  
  
"Not at all" said Natalie. She looked behind him "Is someone chasing you?"  
  
"What? Oh you mean the running."  
  
"I mean the running. There's a gym in the building if you really feel the need."  
  
"No its just the pre-game tension. I get a little hyper sometimes."  
  
"I bet your fun to live with the day before a game" she said with a smile. "Ok then, on with the tour. If you look to your left you will see the vision mixers desk where all manner of strange things happen."  
  
Macey was strolling around the office trying to look nonchalant. In fact he  
  
was looking for Natalie, or Brian, and hoping that he wouldn't find both in  
  
the same place. The tour had ended without further incident. Neither man had had the opportunity to make a move. When they returned to the hospitality suite Brian had disappeared without saying where he was going . So Macey had set out to defend his territory which, today, consisted of the two square feet around Natalie Hurley.  
  
He hadn't found Brian but it seemed that his luck was in. He'd found Natalie - alone. As he passed the editing suite he saw her working inside. This was  
  
his chance. After checking his reflection in the glass he went and stood in  
  
the doorway. "Nat....Oooofff". The wind was lown from his lungs as Brian caught him at waist height with a tackle that any pro football player would  
  
have been proud of. Natalie turned at the sound but found herself looking at an empty doorway - Brian's momentum having carried both he and Macey several feet beyond. With a shrug she stood up and closed the door to avoid further  
  
disturbance.  
  
Meanwhile Brain had regained his feet and was making for the door of the editing suite. Macey, although still winded, managed to grab Brian around the ankles and bring him crashing back to the floor. Both men were quickly on their feet and squaring up to one another. Natalie continued working in her  
  
now sound-proof room but if she had turned around she would have seen through the glass the sight of Dan and Casey doing their best to prevent the two best friends and potential record breakers from killing each other.  
  
Macey was sat in the conference room and he was nervous. Dan and Casey had decided that it probably wasn't a good idea to put he and Brian in the same  
  
room so they had left him here and deposited Brian back in the hospitality suite. And that was why Macey was nervous. If he couldn't see Brian, how did he know what he was up to. Maybe he was making a move on Natalie at this very minute. It was no good, he decided, he would have to check on him. So he left the conference room and made his way back to the hospitality suite. As he arrived he saw Brian dialing a number on the phone. Macey didn't know it but the number was one that Brian had found out while he, Macey, had been loitering outside the editing suite. But Macey could see that it was a four  
  
digit number. That could mean only one thing. The call was internal.  
  
Natalie returned to her desk as the phone gave its sixth ring. "Natalie Hurley" she said as she picked up the receiver.  
  
"Mmmmmpphh" came the sound from the other end.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mmmnn."  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Aaarrggg."  
  
"Are you sure you have the right number."  
  
"That was my eye you bastard!" The voice sounded familiar but she couldn't quite place it.  
  
"Is that you Dan?"  
  
CRASH The handset at the other end had clearly been dropped onto a hard surface..  
  
She looked at the receiver as if it would giver her some clue as to what was happening at the other end. She listened again but all she could hear was a  
  
series of bumps and crashes punctuated by indistinct voices saying things she would not want her grandmother to hear.  
  
Dana, who was passing, noticed Natalie's look of consternation. "Something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"I think I have a crank call" replied Natalie.  
  
"A pervert?"  
  
"Well if he is he's not a very good one."  
  
"Well what is it then?"  
  
"Listen for yourself." She handed the phone to Dana.  
  
Dana listened for a while. Formed her suspicions. Then listened a little longer just to be sure. Then she hung up.  
  
"Hey" said Natalie "I was listening to that."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"What was going on?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"Dana. You can't lie to me - I know you too well. What was going on."  
  
"Nothing. Don't worry about it."  
  
"How do I know I don't need to worry if you don't tell me what it was?"  
  
"Because I'm telling you you don't need to worry."  
  
"But if it really was nothing to worry about you would tell me what it was.  
  
The fact that you refuse tell me what was going on clearly indicates that, whatever it was, I should definitely be worrying about it."  
  
"Natalie."  
  
"Yes Dana?"  
  
"Do some work."  
  
Dana arrived at the hospitality suite as fast as she could without making it look as if she was in any hurry to get there. When she entered she found Brian and Macey wrestling furiously on the floor amid various upturned pieces of furniture.  
  
"Stop that" she said to no effect. Rather than waste any further breath she  
  
picked up the pitcher of iced water and calmly poured it over the fighting men.  
  
It had the desired effect and the two stars pulled apart. "Why did you do that?" spluttered Brian.  
  
"Well it works on dogs so I thought I'd try it on you."  
  
"This is a private matter" said Macey.  
  
"Wrong" said Dana firmly. "This is my show and anything that happens here is my business. Now would you care to tell me what this is all about?"  
  
"We had a disagreement."  
  
"You don't say. About what?"  
  
The men stood in sullen silence like two boys who had been caught with their fingers in the cookie jar.  
  
"Well let me guess" said Dana. "Could it be about Natalie?"  
  
Macey and Brian looked up in surprise.  
  
"Don't be so shocked. It wasn't too hard to work out. Next time you want to  
  
fight over a girl in secret, don't do it over the phone."  
  
"Does she know?" asked Brian.  
  
"She does not know and I don't want her to know. We have a show to get out and I don't need Natalie distracted. You got that?"  
  
Both men mumbled assent.  
  
"Right. Now clean up this place, and yourselves, before someone else figures out what's going on." So saying she turned on her heel and left the room leaving the two men to sheepishly set about uprighting the furniture.  
  
"And what does he want?" Dana was again on the phone to the reception desk.  
  
"Oh great, that's all I need. Ok leave it with me." She put the phone down and went to find Natalie. "Natalie. Vito Spinetti is down in reception."  
  
"Should I be excited by that?"  
  
"Mr Spinetti is Macey Hillers agent."  
  
"And what does he want?"  
  
"To see his client. Unfortunately."  
  
"Why unfortunately?"  
  
"Because I didn't exactly go through he usual channels to arrange this interview."  
  
"You mean you cut Mr Spinetti out of the action."  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"I did say that. Do you think he'll try to stop the interview?"  
  
"I don't know. He might."  
  
"Its only an hour to air. We could just leave him downstairs to stew."  
  
"No. That could just make things worse. Go and get him and take him to see Macey."  
  
"Ok." Natalie started to leave.  
  
"Oh and Natalie?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Be nice to him."  
  
Natalie sounded hurt. "What do you mean be nice. I'm always nice. I'm one of the nicest people I know."  
  
"You weren't nice to Victor Strauss."  
  
"Victor Strauss is an asshole."  
  
"Victor Strauss is an asshole who represents a fair chunk of the nations sporting talent."  
  
"He still deserved it. And he dried out soon enough anyway."  
  
"That's not the point."  
  
"Well he couldn't have been too upset. We've interviewed plenty of his clients since then."  
  
"Only because I smoothed things over."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I told him you had PMS."  
  
"You told him what?"  
  
"Oh come on. Its a woman's ultimate weapon. One mention of it and the man just coughs, mumbles something about everything being alright, and leaves the room." She looked at Natalie accusingly. "Don't try and tell me you've never used it."  
  
"I would never stoop so low" said Natalie attempting to look innocent and failing.  
  
Natalie found Vito Spinetti down in reception. "Mafia" she thought instantly. Maybe it was the name, maybe it was the impeccably tailored black suit, maybe it was the black coat draped over the shoulders. It may even have been the large cigar that the man continued to hold in his gloved hand despite having been required to extinguish it on entering the building. Whatever it was, the first thought of just about everyone who met Vito Spinetti was "Mafia". Which was exactly as Vito intended.  
  
She walked over to him and put on her brightest smile. "Mr Spinetti? Hi, I'm Natalie Hurley, senior associate producer on Sports Night."  
  
As she held out her hand, Vito removed his glove, took her hand in his, and  
  
lightly kissed it. Natalie was a little taken aback by this. She was aware that such things happened in movies of Jane Austin novels and, if pressed, she might have ventured that it still happened in some parts of Europe. In either of those contexts she might have found it charming but somehow, here  
  
and now in New York, it seemed presumptuous and not a little creepy. But she remembered that she was supposed to be nice so resisted the urge to upbraid  
  
him for invading her personal space. Instead she re-affixed her smile and said "Mr Hiller is upstairs in out hospitality suite. I'll take you up."  
  
As they got into the lift she decided to check how she was doing. "How did that seem to you?" she asked.  
  
Vito was puzzled. "How did what seem?"  
  
"The greeting. Would you say it was nice?"  
  
"It was fine."  
  
"Not nice?"  
  
"It was about what I expected."  
  
"But not nice. This is very important."  
  
"Nice compared to what."  
  
"Nice compared to other greetings you've had in similar offices."  
  
"Well" he said grudgingly, "I suppose you could say that it was nice."  
  
"Yesss" she declared triumphantly. "I told her I was nice."  
  
A few minutes later Natalie was showing Vito into the hospitality suite where Brian and Macey were still nursing their wounds.  
  
Vito walked in and looked hard at the bruises on Macey's face. "What the hell happened to your face?" he said.  
  
Macey was startled by the arrival of his agent. "Oh hi Vito. I, er, walked into a door."  
  
Natalie was alarmed as she was supposed to be looking after the guests. "When did that happen?" she asked.  
  
"A while back" said Macey. "Don't worry" he added seeing her concern, "it wasn't your fault."  
  
"Has it been looked at?"  
  
"No. But don't worry its fine."  
  
"I'll call a doctor."  
  
"No."  
  
"A paramedic."  
  
"No."  
  
"How about one of the office first-aid volunteers?"  
  
"N.... are you a first-aid volunteer?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No don't call anyone. I'm fine really."  
  
"Well if your sure."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Of course there are some people that I do have to call."  
  
"Who."  
  
"Make-up. They're going to need extra time to cover that up."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Then Natalie glanced over at Brian and noted the similar bruising on his face. "Is it contagious?"  
  
"I slipped in the mens room" lied Brian. "And please don't call anybody" he  
  
added.  
  
Then Natalie noticed something else. "Why are you all wet?"  
  
"Erm" said Brian  
  
"We had an accident with the pitcher of water" said Macey.  
  
"Yeah" agreed Brian. "We both reached for it and it sort of got knocked over."  
  
"Ok" said Natalie, clearly uncertain. She was finally starting to get the feeling that there was more going on here than met the eye. But she decided  
  
that whatever it was she didn't really want to know. It could just keep going on without her. She contented herself with making sure that her charges really were ok. "Are you sure you don't need anything? A towel maybe?" .  
  
"No I'm fine thanks."/"No thank you." came the replies.  
  
"Right. Well I'll see you later then" she said and departed.  
  
Vito turned to watch Natalie as she left. "Not bad" he commented appreciativly. "Not bad at all."  
  
"You think so?" asked Macey cautiously.  
  
"Sure I do. Don't you?"  
  
"Well, I guess so, but I didn't think she would be you're type" said Macey.  
  
"Not my type? Why not?"  
  
"Its just that I thought you liked tall blondes like...er..."  
  
"Like my wife?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"Variety is the spice of life my friend. And I'm in the mood for something a little spicy tonight." He smiled at Brian and Macey. "Yes I must pay the lovely Miss Hurley a little visit before I leave."  
  
"You're not thinking of asking her out?" said Macey.  
  
"Asking her out? No of course not." Brian and Macey gave inward sighs of relief but the relief was shortlived as Vito continued with a smile. "I'm not in high school anymore boys" he said, "I don't ask women out. I charm them, I court them. Then a couple of hours later I take them to bed."  
  
"She's married" blurted out Macey.  
  
"Married?"  
  
"Yes" said Brian, "with three kids" he added for good measure.  
  
"Three kids?"  
  
"That's right" said Macey, "she was showing us pictures earlier."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"And her husband works right here" said Brian applying the coup de grace.  
  
"Here in the studio?"  
  
"Yes" said Macey and Brian, now united in a common cause.  
  
Vito shrugged. "Oh well. Plenty more lobsters on the beach. See you tomorrow Macey." So saying he started to walk towards the door.  
  
"Er Vito?" said Macey.  
  
Vito stopped and turned around. "Yes?" he asked.  
  
"What did you come here for?"  
  
Vito had to stop and think for a moment. "Oh yes" he said finally, "thanks for reminding me." His tone suddenly turned hard. "I came to ask what the hell you think you are doing arranging an interview without even telling me  
  
about it? I am your agent Macey, I arrange the interviews."  
  
"Sorry Vito" said Macey, "I had no choice."  
  
"No choice? What do you mean no choice?"  
  
"It was a favour to my grandma?"  
  
"Your grandma?"  
  
"Yeah. And a guy can't say no to his grandma, can he Vito? You're Italian, you understand."  
  
"Alright" conceded Vito, "I suppose so. But you should still have come to me to sort out the details. When I arrange things you alone are the centre of attention. You do not have to share the spotlight with anyone else."  
  
"Does he mean me?" asked Brian.  
  
"Yes I do mean you" confirmed Vito.  
  
"Why shouldn't we share the spotlight?" said Macey. "We're both going for the record. And besides, we're best friends."  
  
"Well I've been meaning to speak to you about that too" said Vito.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"This best friends business."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Well it was ok at first you know. Great story, great publicity. But its getting too much. Every time I get your name in the paper or on TV its always followed by and Brian Scholls."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So its like you're joined at the hip. You're no longer Macey Hiller, you're part of some kind of weird, hybrid, two-headed creature."  
  
"What are you trying to say Vito?"  
  
"I'm saying drop him."  
  
"Hey!" said Brian.  
  
"Shut up" said Vito.  
  
"Don't tell him to shut up" said Macey. "And don't tell me who I can have for a friend."  
  
"I'm only saying it for your own good."  
  
"Well don't."  
  
"I'm your agent, its my job to advise you."  
  
"That's right. You're my agent and he" he said pointing at Brian, "is, and always has been, my best friend. Don't try and make me choose between the two of you because you'll lose."  
  
Vito knew he'd gone too far and backtracked furiously. "Ok, ok. Nobody's asking you to stop being friends."  
  
"Well that's what it sounded like to me?"  
  
"Look. I can see you're upset. Its the stress of the game and going for the  
  
record." He headed for the door again. "I'll see you tomorrow ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
When Vito had left Macey noticed Brian grinning at him. "What?" he said.  
  
"That was really nice."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What you said. About us always being best friends."  
  
"Yeah, well. Its true you know."  
  
"So how come we needed Vito to remind us of it?"  
  
Macey considered this. "You're right. We've been friends for too long to fall out over a women we just met two hours ago."  
  
"Ain't that the truth."  
  
"So what are we going to do about it."  
  
"We could both just back off."  
  
"You want to do that?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"So what's the alternative?"  
  
"Only one of us backs off."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"That's what we have to decide."  
  
"How."  
  
"By reasoned discourse between two mature, intelligent man who have known each other all their lives."  
  
"Well there's always a first time."  
  
"Ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"You start."  
  
"Ok."  
  
There followed about thirty seconds of utter silence. Finally Brian spoke. "Oh what the hell" he said placing his elbow on the table with his forearm vertical, "winner gets to ask Natalie out."  
  
Some minutes later Isaac entered the hospitality suite and surveyed the scene before him. The two sportsmen were straining against each other, sweat breaking out on their foreheads.  
  
"Hello?" he ventured.  
  
No response.  
  
"I'm Isaac Jaffe."  
  
No response.  
  
"Executive producer of Sports Night."  
  
"Huurghh" said Brian.  
  
"Likewise I'm sure. Are you sure you ought to be doing that?"  
  
"Gnnnn" said Macey.  
  
"I mean, those are your pitching arms that you're putting under strain aren't they?"  
  
"Nnnrrrgg" said Brian.  
  
"Its just that I know you have an important game tomorrow."  
  
"Gyyrrnn" said Macey.  
  
"Well I'm sure you know best."  
  
"Hhyarrrr" said Brian.  
  
"Its been nice talking to you."  
  
"Iiirrryarrgh" said Macey.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Urg" said both of them.  
  
Carrying two sodas and two slices of pizza, Dan joined Casey observing the action taking place inside the hospitality suite.  
  
"Here you go."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Did I miss anything."  
  
"Not much."  
  
"Still tied?"  
  
"Yeah. Macey nearly won the furniture vaulting contest but Brian came right  
  
back at the end."  
  
"I though Brian was going to win the wastepaper-basket-ball until that unbelievable shot from Macey."  
  
"I still can't believe he made that shot."  
  
"I know. So what are they doing now?"  
  
"The game they know best."  
  
"Baseball?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"What with?"  
  
"French loaves and cheesy puffs."  
  
"What's the score?"  
  
"Well the scoring system is a little hard to work out but I think... Hold on... wait.. yes they've declared it a tie."  
  
"I wonder what they'll think up next?"  
  
"Paper wraps stone!" declared Macey. "Yesss!" He did a little jig around the room.  
  
"Best of five" said Brian.  
  
"No way sucker. Its best of three, and I win."  
  
"Its best of five!"  
  
"Don't be stupid. Its always best of three - everyone knows that."  
  
"Well I always play best of five" asserted Brian.  
  
"Brian. I've known you since you were two years old. I think I know how you  
  
play Scissors, paper, stone."  
  
"Ok" said Brian admitting defeat. "When are you going to ask her."  
  
"No time like the present."  
  
"I'm coming to watch."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To see your face if she says no."  
  
"She is not going to say no."  
  
"Don't be so sure. She's an intelligent woman."  
  
"I know she is, that's one of the things I like abou... Hey!"  
  
Macey headed out of the hospitality suite with Brian in close pursuit. Natalie was at her desk engrossed in her work and didn't notice their arrival.  
  
"Natalie..." Macey began but that was as far as he got. As Natalie raised her head she saw past Macey and Brian to the doorway beyond. There was a figure  
  
standing there.  
  
"Jeremy!" She got up and ran over to greet him with a hug and a kiss. "I wasn't expecting to see you till tomorrow."  
  
"Well I couldn't wait to see you" he explained, "so when I got the chance of an earlier flight....Wow is that Brian Scholls and Macey Hiller?"  
  
Natalie thumped him. "Hey! You came back early to see me remember."  
  
"Of course I did. And I brought you something too."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Jeremy held up a large brown nut dangling on the end of a piece of string.  
  
"A conker!" squealed Natalie with delight.  
  
"Yes. And I'll tell you something else" he added with a glint in his eye.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have one too" he said holding up another.  
  
"Of course" said Natalie, "you realise, this means war."  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that."  
  
SHOWTIME  
  
"And with us here in the studio are Brian Scholls of the Red Sox and Macey Hiller of the Yankees. One of these guys is almost certain to break the record for the number of strike-outs in a regular season when the two teams  
  
meet tomorrow in the last game of the season. Casey."  
  
"Dan, these guys play for two of the bitterest rival teams in baseball and have been competing against each other all their lives. Yet they're still the best of friends. So, Brian, Macey, how have you managed to maintain your friendship despite such intense rivalry?"  
  
"Well Casey" said Brian, "it all comes down to trust."  
  
"Trust?"  
  
"Yes Casey. Trust. I mean you have to be able to trust your fellow men don't you?"  
  
"Er yeah, I guess so. Er... Macey, how about giving us your thoughts on that."  
  
"Well Casey I agree with Brian. Trust is what its all about. Let me give you an example. Just suppose a guy, or two guys, were to find it amusing to lead you to believe something that wasn't true. To encourage you in an action that they knew would lead to embarrassment, and to potential physical and emotional harm. How would that make you feel Casey?"  
  
"Erm..."  
  
"Yeah Casey" said Brian, "what would you do in a situation like that. Would  
  
you take the opportunity to embarrass those guys right back the first chance you get?"  
  
"Erm... Dan?"  
  
"Er... I'm afraid we're about to experience some technical difficulties so we're going to go for a break. We'll be right back."

THE END


End file.
